


Hollis & Eli

by Hypnogwen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Magic, Meet-Cute, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnogwen/pseuds/Hypnogwen
Summary: A quick short I've been working on about two characters I've made! I hope to use them again many more times to explore fantasy tropes and maybe more NSFW leaning stuff. This one is safe for work though, barring a dangerous encounter with a fae. Hope you enjoy! (700+ words)





	Hollis & Eli

Hollis’ lungs heaved, her armor clattering as she hobbled over the hill. Tripping on a root, she yelps as she tumbles down. Landing in a heap on the ground, she lays still. A few minutes pass before she begins to groan more audible, rising from the dirt. She looks up and sees a small pond before her. Her throat tightens in thirst, she hadn’t drunken in days. With her hands she starts to crawl towards the water, frantic at first but quickly clutching her side and slowing.

She inspects her reflection in the water carefully before cupping some of it in her hands. Gulping it down, everything seems right again for a moment. Complete silence before she doubles over, arms falling into the earth like rocks. Only able to tiredly look up, she watches as the water bubbles up near the center of the pond and slowly moves toward her. A figure rises from the water and comes up close to her. “Come here, tired girl.” it said, its grasp engulfing Hollis’ shoulders. She reached hopelessly for the sword at her belt, but a quick nudge from the creature shook her hand away and into itself. 

“Look at me, don’t resist.” It insisted. She looked up and fully took in its features. It was beautiful, long hair and shimmering blue skin with deep blue eyes that had a yellow ring in the center. It was enchanting, and Hollis’ addled mind couldn’t think of a reason to protest. “Come.” It commands. Hollis lets go as the creature pulls her in further, her knees moving into the pond and her head pulled into it’s torso. The creature was entirely water, and for a moment Hollis began to fear. But the creature’s voice persisted “Relax.”

And so she did. She breathed in, warm water filling her lungs. Arms hanging uselessly at her side, her vision slowly began to turn dark. The voice of the creature began to grow quiet. Then there is another noise, louder than the creature but muffled by the thick liquid around Hollis’ ears. Suddenly, there’s a hissing noise as Hollis is ejected from the water. She lands back up on the dirt and before her eyes can focus on the face she’s looking up at, her vision goes black.

Hours pass like minutes through fits of coughing before Hollis wakes to a campfire. She sluggishly gets up to look around and sees a man sitting on a log next to her. He wore a long coat and had short silver hair. “Hey!” she breaks the silence “Who the hell are you?”. The man looks over nonchalantly. “Is that really the first thing you’re going to say to the person who saved your life?” She reaches to her side for her sword but finds it missing. “Oh yeah, I figured I should take that from you,” he says, picking up the blade from his side and waving it lazily “you look like a sword first questions later kind of woman.”

She scowls at him before sighing. “My apologies, I suppose I should be thanking you. I’ve been travelling for days on end and I’d never encountered a creature like that.” The man smirked “Of course not, you soldier types tend to focus on the slaying of other people rather than that of the Deepwoods Fey.” Hollis tenses up again. “Why are you making assumptions of me? You don’t know what I’m like.” She settles herself back down slightly “You haven’t even told me your name.” 

“You hadn’t asked, but it’s Eli. Yours?” He lays down aloofly while she rests herself against a tree. “Hollis, Hollis of Addenborough.” Eli leans up to look at her “Well ‘Hollis of Addenborough’ if you’re feeling alright now I’d like to get going.” he tosses her sword towards her. “Try not to die again!” He hops to his feet and grabs a pack from the ground heading off through the brush. Hollis groans at him, but then grows sullen. “Eli, wait.” He turns around. “I don’t... know where I’m going and as I am now I can’t survive alone,” she clenches her fists and tightens her face “please let me accompany you, at least to the nearest town.” Eli looks at her tiredly, silence fills the air for a few moments. “Alright fine, but only to the next town, after that we part ways. Got it?” Giving him an indignant look, she says “Loud and clear.” She rises to her feet, puts out the fire, and walks behind him into the forest. 

They didn’t part ways at the next town.


End file.
